République du Rochambeaux
History The first generations of Rochambeians were once citizens of the Confederated Unity of Suns and were collectively scientists, researchers, artisans, and various other liberal minded individuals. After generations of harsh rule that ever drifted further and further from the core Edicts of Peace that established the Unity, this population of individuals slowly became morally schismed from the majority of the other population, however they continued developing technologies and ideals to aid the Suns' imperialistic goals. When the leadership of the Unity began setting their sights on possibly aggressing other empires, the scientific community was unwillingly thrown under much stress to develop weapons that could exterminate massive amounts of life, and such demands did not settle well with the liberal minded community. From that point on unions of researchers and developers began hiding their work from the seemingly tyrannical government and began researching nearby star systems to find an ample new home which they eventually found to be as Rochambeaux. They decided that starting a new civilization under their values would be ideal, however nearly impossible to accomplish with the Unity's iron fisted control over them and advanced military. In secrecy, many scholars began to catch drift of these colonization plans and joined in the effort; a vast majority of highly educated workers were now silently siding with the Rochambeaux Rebels. Dvorak Boucher (related to Adieulé Deux Boucher ) lead a team of military contractors instigate plans to sabotage the government. In order to safely escape the empire's military they needed to disarm it for an extensive period of time and so Boucher devised a plan to repeal any military efforts by the Unity. They issued military unit upgrades that secretly added triggered explosives to much of the land and air vehicles and triggered the destruction of roughly 60% of the total force of the Unity's equipment. They developed a specialized EMP that disabled the military's unique communication signals between command posts and their remaining military (which is mostly autonomous) thus rendering the remaining vehicles useless. Lastly, they hacked government computers to prevent the launching of artillery. All three sabotages were launched simultaneously, and threw the Unity very much off guard (though they weren't ignorant of increasing tension between the intellects and leadership), enough so that it took a large amount of time for much of their systems to become operational again allowing the Rebels to gather over 800 billion like minded liberal citizens across the Unity's empire and safely transport them to their new homes in Rochambeaux. Since this event, the Unity rebuilt and has reverted back to fully practicing their Edicts of Peace, however there is still harsh tension toward the Rochambeaux. Culture Rochambeaux boasts a very scientific and educationally driven culture that strives to stay on the cutting edge of technology. Much of the citizens are highly intellectual and undergo extensive education. Additionally, the citizen base is collectively liberal in thought and possesses cunning artistic vision. Economy Imports *Manufactured Goods Exports *Advanced Technologies *Energy Production Category:Civilizations